Deseos Prohibidos
by Saki-12
Summary: Todos se separaron y luego de un tiempo ellos se encuentran de nuevo. ¿Qué pasara cuando él empieze a sentir algo por ella? si quieres saber que pasa después... lee ;D
1. Chapter 1

Cada uno tomo rumbos distintos. No habían motivos para seguir juntos.-Todos pensaban de esa manera menos ella quien seguía en Karakura a la espera de que uno de sus amigos volviera a la ciudad.

"Como si eso fuese a pasar" Pensaba mientras caminaba por una zona que nadie frecuentaba pasar. Lo único que podría habitar por ese lugar serían animales rastreros.

Comenzó a recordar cuando vivían por esos lados de Karakura, apartados de los humanos, cuando eran una familia.

Se paro al frente de lo que había sido su antiguo hogar. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus piernas. A diferencia de la ciudad, ese lugar era tan callado y pacífico.

En la mañana había salido de su casa con la necesidad de pasar por ahí, por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenía que visitar ese lugar.

Estaba pensando en dejar Karakura, estaba casi segura de que si se iba de la ciudad olvidaría esos recuerdos tristes que tanto le recordaban a sus amigos.

Miro al cielo y sonrió para si misma. Se levanto y se fue a paso lento.

Caminaba lentamente mientras veía sin ningún interés las vitrinas de las tiendas. Tantos humanos a su alrededor le irritaba, pero tenía que sopórtalos en reverencia.

Miro con repugnancia a una pareja de enamorados que se estaban besando, todos los humanos le eran desagradables y mas aun cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Paro frente a una tienda y miro a la vitrina, había un maniquí con peluca verde. Sonrió con ironía y siguió con su caminata.

Hace días atrás había soñado con ella. Soñó que se la había encontrado en ese lugar, y desde ese entonces todos los días pasaba por ahí.

Se dispuso a entrar a una tienda cuando se imagino que le diría cuando se la encontrara. Si retrocediera dos años, cuando todos se separaron, en ese momento nunca se hubiese imaginado que llegaría a extrañarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**After much time**

Los días pasaban paulatinamente y esa sensanción de soledad la abrazaba. Ese mismo día, después de pensar en tantas cosas que no tenían sentido, decidió dar un paseo. Entro a una de esas tiendas en donde venden cosas lindas pero caras, hace días había visto un hermoso medallón que tanto le había llamado la atención, se había decidido a comprarlo, pero cuando supo que ya no lo tenían se frustro. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de ir en la mañana para comprarlo. "No es justo" No despegaba la vista del piso.

Su mirada se mantuvo en su café. Siempre iba a esa cafetería, incluso ya sabía los nombres de los empleados del lugar. Fijo su mirada en el cristal de la cafetería… y de pronto la vio entrar al sitio o eso pensó. Era casi improbable que esa chica fuera _ella_, su cabello adelante era largo y atrás corto como siempre; su estilo de vestir era como el de los humanos, pantalones muy cortos, botas cortas y una camisa de rajas ¿era posible que esa chica fuera _ella_? Pero su cabello era verde. La estuvo observando por varios segundo, ella pregunto algo y se marcho. Él se paro y salió del lugar, iría tras ella.

-Mashiro!.-Grito. Pero ella no volteo.-Maldición.-Murmuro y fue a alcanzarla.

Desde que había salido de la cafetería sentía que alguien la seguía. No volteaba porque no quería parecer paranoica. Paro frente a su casa y comenzó a buscar sus llaves en su bolso.

-Diablos, ¿en donde están?

De pronto sintió una pequeña ráfaga de aire, como si alguien se hubiese movido con un Shunpo. Miro al frente y ahí parado estaba él.

-Mashiro.-Aun no estaba seguro si era ella.-¿Eres tu?

-Ken… sei.-Se acerco a él.-…Pensé que todos se habían ido de Karakura.

-Pensé lo mismo… pero algo me decía que te encontraría.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Esa es tu casa?.-Miro hacía atrás.

-Si. ¿Quieres entrar?-Lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo casi a arrastra hasta la casa.

-bonita casa.-Dijo viendo todo lo que había a su alrededor.-¿Vives con alguien?

-No.-Se sentó a su lado.-¿como has estado?

-Bien.-La miro extrañado.

-y dime, ¿te acostumbraste a los humanos?

-Aun no. Pero por lo visto tu si.

Ella sonrió y colocó su cabeza en el regazo de él.-He estado pensando en irme de Karakura.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me siento sola… quiero buscar a Hachi o a Lisa o a…

-Mashiro.-La interrumpió.-y ahora que sabes que hay alguien en Karakura que conoces, ¿aun piensas en irte?

-Creo que no, porque se que también estas solo.

Se quedo pensativo por varios segundo y luego recordó algo. Le pidió que cerrara los ojos y ella sin preguntar le hizo caso. Kensei saco de su bolsillo lo que había comprado hace días atrás y con dificultad se lo coloco en el cuello.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sillón.-…Este es el medallón que quería comprar. Me enoje cuando supe que alguien mas lo había comprado antes que yo…. Gracias, Kensei.-Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Él la miro detenidamente y se percato de que ella había cambiado mucho.

-Has cambiado demasiado… se podría decir que maduraste.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan rápido? Ya se, tu chica te espera en casa ¿no?.-Dijo riendo.

-No seas tonta. La única chica que conozco en Karakura eres tu.

-Te creeré…-Rió.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedo ahí hasta que él desapareció. Se pregunto si lo volvería a ver… claro que lo volvería a ver. Sonrió para si y entro a la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Yacía sentada sobre una banca, su mirada estaba perdida aunque parecía mirar al suelo. Hace una semana atrás lo había visto, había hablado con él e incluso su cabeza se había acomodado sobre su hombro por varios minutos.

Se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio inferior con frustración.

-Me pregunto si… es feliz… si tendrá amigos… si ama a alguien… Deja de hablar estupideces, Mashiro.-Dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la palma de su mano.-Yo en cambio… no soy tan feliz como lo era antes…-Dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que una niño la miraba, tal vez pensaría que estaba loca.-Etto… mejor me voy.

Mirar a la nada mientras el tiempo pasaba no era algo productivo pero que mas podía hacer. Lo único que le quedaba era buscarla y tal vez pasar la tarde con ella pero quizá a ella no le agradaría su visita; no, a ella si le agradaría su visita, pero quizá ella no estaría en casa. Ahora que por fin había conseguido a uno de los suyos, a alguien con quien hablar dejaba a un lado la idea de verla.

En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a recordar la noche en que se fue junto a los demás. Cuando se acerco para despedirse ella le había dado la espalda para que él no notara las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Y ahora estaba parado frente a su casa. ¿Y si de verdad no estaba?. En ese instante sintió ganas de subirse a su moto y regresar a su casa.

-¿Kensei?.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ella mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabía que no estabas en tu casa.

-Había salido a dar un paseo, no pensé…-Dejo de hablar cuando su vista se instaló en una moto verde que estaba a pocos metros de él.-¿es tuya?

-eh, si. ¿Te gusta? No estaba seguro si comprarla de ese color pero…

-Me gusta, es genial.-Se acerco a la moto y la observo mas de cerca.-Adoro este color.

-Lo se… ¿quieres dar un paseo en ella?

Ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y asintió.

-Agárrate fuerte de mi.-Dijo estando ya sobre la moto.

-Bien… ¿A dónde vamos?.-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Solo agárrate fuerte.-Encendió la moto.

Veía mientras pasaban a los árboles, con suerte podía distinguir que eran árboles. La mitad de su rostro estaba apoyada sobre la espalda de él. ¿Para donde Kensei la llevaría?

-Llegamos.-Dijo mientras apagaba su moto.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Mi casa.-Habían llegado a una especie de suburbio y su casa estaba frente a ellos.

-wow… no es justo, tu casa es más grande que la mía.-Evidentemente la casa de Kensei era mas grande y no solo porque era de dos planta.-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Espera… me has secuestrado.-Dijo imitando una cara de aterrada.

-No seas tonta y entra.-Abrió la puerta y dejo que ella entrara primero.

Al entrar un gran animal se lanzó sobre de la chica.-¿Pero que…

-Kion déjala.-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a quitarse al animal de encima.

Se alejo aterrada del animal que no dejaba de ladrarle.

-¿Qué es esa peluda cosa?.

-Es un perro.

-Ya lo se pero…¿por qué me ataco?

-Le agradas.-Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro.-Aunque no esta acostumbrado a extraños… pero sabes Kion es una perfecta compañía.

Ella lo miraba detenidamente mientras él le servía comida a Kion. No se había acostumbrado a los humanos pero a los animales si, Kensei era raro, pensó.

-¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

-Desde hace un año. Este tipo de perro crece rápido.

-ammm… Kensei, ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar divertido?

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar divertido?

Llegaron a un parque… a un parque de diversiones. Lo miro sorprendida, ¿Acaso él quería divertirse? O ¿esto lo hacía por ella?. Quizá él había llegado allí por error.

-Kensei, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-¿En cual quieres montarte?

No. No la había traído al parque por error. De verdad quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-En esa cosa grande, en la rueda de la…

-Bien, vamos.

Hicieron una gran fila y esperaron hasta que llego su turno.

Él se sentó al frente de ella y miro por la ventana mientras la rueda comenzaba a avanzar.

Ella lo miraba extrañada. ¿Él era el Kensei que había sido su capitán hace muchos años atrás, el que siempre perdía la paciencia a causa de sus tonterías? Ella debía admitir que había cambiado pero él había cambiado más...mucho más.

Solo estuvieron dos horas en el parque, era fin de semana y esos días eran lo mas concurridos por niños y adultos.

Entro a su casa, saludo a su peludo amigo y subió a su habitación. Se desvistió y entro a la ducha, y mientras el agua mojaba su escultural cuerpo comenzaba a recordar lo que ella le había dicho cuando estaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

No sabía porque pero lo que ella le había dicho le había sorprendido un poco… quizá será porque pensaba que ella estaba sola al igual que él y que tal vez podrían vivir juntos como antes.

Cuando se desplomó sobre su cama recordó otra vez lo que ella le había dicho…

_-Kensei, ¿por qué no vivimos juntos, como antes? es que no me gusta vivir sola. _

_-No creo que sea buena idea._

Pensó que tal vez podría reconsiderar esa idea.


End file.
